A glass dollhouse
by Alexandra-Kyoko
Summary: AU: heaven and hell. end of the world. Yukiru
1. Child of Hell

Once there lived a little boy, with silver hair and eyes, from where he sat on shady hills, that brought passerbys to think to themselves, perhaps an elderly man? And he would turn and smile, the glow of innocent child, and they would freeze in fright, before quickly running away. The cursed child that would bring forth the end of the world. Many tried to kill him, and many tried to hurt, but his body was never scarred, and his heart would never stop. And the next day would be like all the others, and he would sit beneath the neverending blue sky, as if new again, as though nothing had happened. And neighbors of the tiny village of Miretin, would look down at their blades of blood, and curse and scream, look at this! I killed him! I know I did! Why won't he die! Why won't he die! And that summer, all their cows were found dead in the innocent fields where they grazed.

"It wasn't me," the boy cried. "I didn't do it!"

But the village people had grown used to such words, having heard them so many times, that they no longer comprehended them as real. When they saw him, they no longer saw a small, defenseless child crying as they beat him, but rather, the one that would bring the end. They returned home carrying his head.

And as the sun rose, bringing on new day, a small boy sat in complete serenity before them all, atop his high place in a field of grassy plain. An angelic figure beneath the morning rays of light.

A drop of water splashed a river, flowing through pebbles and stones. The one he had seen in visions, dancing in candlelight, and the one whose voice he had heard in the babbling brook that swept along the side of his small house of sticks and straw. She fell from the sky, a faded apparition of pale skin and dark chesnut hair and a face of eighteen, arms outstretched as she floated down, musical notes leaving her mouth in perfect harmony with the whispering wind. "Yuki..." she sang beautifully. "Yuki... Yuki... Yuki... Yuki..." in tones that went from high to low, then low to high once more. "Yuki..."

"Tohru," a faint breath that left his throat.

And he was well again.

"Every night I'll come to you, and every night I'll heal you." Her voice would echo from all directions, first in one ear, and then the other. "And when the time is right, we'll bring it all to an end. Yuki... Yuki... Yuki..." And then she'd kiss his forehead before disappearing again into the dark sky.

The only thing keeping them apart...

The only thing holding them from being together...

This world of blue and green, the one with people on it.

She is heaven.

He is hell.

Welcome to the end of the world.

It is but a dollhouse made of glass.

Writer's note not too long of an intro. just wanted to say, hi, never forget me. i still exist. i'm still working on that first novel i mentioned earlier too (The Pros and Cons of When the Wealthy Fall in Love, by Sophiaalexandra, available in all local bookstores in, i dont know a few more months,) lol. There's a lot of editing processes you have to go through though. Mostly consisting of "DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN. THIS IS CRAP!" and me crying. just kidding, but not too far from the truth. I actually had, count them, three old fanfics that i wrote and never posted and was thinking about throwing up,and that dollhouse idea i mentioned awhile back, but it all got erased when our computer crashed so i'm like, whatever, might as well start all over again and change the plot completely. hopefully this will remind me to edit that stupid book again. Not enough to do means i procrastinate more. okay, yeah, so hi. 


	2. The Glass Wall that Separates

_He found of her existence an eternity ago. In a world of only fire and hurt, he saw her high above him, a wall between them, in a land they called heaven. It was her kingdom of light, just as hell was was his kingdom of dark. Their eyes met just once, and they called it love._

_Yuki's body soared higher, laughing as he pressed his hands up against the glass. "Please Miss, tell me your name."_

_She kneeled down, blushing and smiling as well. "It's Tohruhonda." Layers of silk hung from her thin form as she sat on her folded legs and gazed down at him. "And yours?"_

_"Yukisohma."_

_"It's strange," she commented, thinking out loud. "I never noticed this wall here before. Was it here all along? And what land is that below you? Is that where all our night has gone?"_

_He shrugged, though her point was well taken. It did seem strange. These two worlds, hadn't they been only one before? Merged and blended, faded together,so as not to stand out as separate entities. He joked, "then it is you who has stolen our day." His mouth curved into a smile, one that he knew she would like. "But if it weren't for this strange phenomenon, I don't think we would have ever met. And so, for this, perhaps I am grateful." _

_"Grateful, indeed," she laughed. "But what if I wanted to meet you in person. How would we ever reach one another."_

_His light eyes moved from left to right, surveying the area, and skimming along the shiny reflective surface. "Well, there must be a weak spot. A mistake left behind by whoever it was that built it. Don't you think?"_

_Her cheeks tinted pink as she looked away as well. "Are you that anxious to meet already?"_

_"Why not? I feel such pleasure speaking with you. I'll name the feeling with words. I think I'll call it love." And to show her that he meant what he said, he closed his eyes, and in a flash appeared beside her atop the glass floor. "And so here I am."_

_She let out a small yelp in surprise, falling backwards. "I didn't know you could do things like that."_

_"I take joy in the challenge." He looked around, rubbing his arms with the palms of his hands. "The air feels different here. I wonder why that is. A little colder maybe." Then he settled his gaze on her once more, and felt his own face grow warm. "You're very pretty." He offered a hand. "Can I help you up?"_

_She nodded, and their fingers touched, a sting of static electricity burning their flesh. Each healed instantly, looking at their skin in wonder. "How strange," she whispered, her hand held out in front of her as she examined the repairing damage. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."_

_Furrowing a brow, Yuki stomped about, his foot hitting the floor with a loud tinking sound. "Must be this dividing piece. It seems to have done something to us."_

_A world that had once been everything, both this and that. It were as though it had split and cracked down the center, like an egg on the side of a mixing bowl, and to one side, drew all that was like that side, from fire to brimstone, to rocks and dirt, and to the other, only brightness and cotton and gold and jewels. And each side now had its own people, that could not touch, and should not meet, for it would hurt them if they tried. _

_He rubbed his arms again, noting the sting of the air as it brushed along his skin. It was getting harder to breathe in this place. Then he gazed at her once more, and forgot, smiling at her pretty face, as he leaned down once again and spoke, "this is what I do when I love you. I call it a kiss." And he pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes as she closed hers, for five days and four nights, before opening them again, light electric coursing between and sending chills throughout their whole body. _

_"I understand now," she stammered, her cheeks flushed with pink. "The word love you spoke earlier, I know it now, and I'll say it again and again every time we meet. And kiss, let's do so every time."_

_He nodded, wanting to hold her, his arms lifting, then falling again to his side. Was better to not push their luck. The injury they had received earlier from touching hands had been more than enough warning. _

_It was time for him to go back. The place had wrapped around him, strangling him of breath, and adding pressure that threatened to crush him. "I better leave," he said quickly, feeling a little dizzy. "But I'll come back and see you tomorrow. You'll wait for me?"_

_"Yes, I'll wait," she agreed excitedly. "Forever and ever if I have to."_

_"Then I'll see you tomorrow." And with that,he blinked, his body sinking instantly through the glass wall, disappearing to his land below. And perhaps wondering if she could, Tohruhonda dove through the glass after him, sending ripples through the surface as far as the eye could see. Yukisohma was taking in large breaths of his own air as she did so, and turned to look at her, surprised to see her letting out a cry as her dress caught fire, and heat singed her skin and hair. He was instantly beside her, taking hold of her, their bodies melting together in a mess of burned flesh as he flew through the glass wall and set her down on top. "what were you doing?" he asked frantically, collapsing back on the floor. _

_"I had no idea," she cried, tears coming to her eyes. "I just wanted to see if I could make it through the wall too. I wanted to go to you as you came to me. I don't understand. It wasn't always this way. And why is it that you can come here but I can't go there." The droplets fell on the both of them, sending a yellow light through them, and repairing the damage. "I just don't get it. We used to travel freely wherever we wanted, and now this?"_

_He pulled his mouth into a thin line in agreement. "It is strange. I'll talk to the others and find out what I can. Until then, it's safer for you to stay here." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before dropping through floor below her. _

_A world that used to be one, now divided in two by a wall of glass. _

_Each draining the other of opposite likes, and taking them all for each self. _

_He never did like change._

Writer's note- so i'm thinking of maybe possibly rewriting the assassin, the week to fall in love one, and who knows, maybe this one, so that's why its so crappy right now, ijust figure i'll rewrite ita lot better later. so i might redoall those at a much latertime if nothing else comes up. hope no one minds.they'll have to have a lot of changes, in addition to the names, and when i start changing stuff, the whole plot might end up changing too. i have three novels in mind right now that i have to get started on first so until i finish those i'm not going to do anything else. since i have to keep going back to editing the first book, everytime i start thinking about the next one, i remember the other two books i had in mind, so i write a sentence to that one, then i go back to the next one, and dont feel like writing anymore, so i just sit and stare and think how bored i am, and remember how i might have to edit that stupid first one again. and then i look up guys online on dating sites like a big loser for like, four straight.

Catherine b- thank you! sucks about the fever. i know how you feel. i've been sick so much this semester its ridiculous, lol.

crystalserenity89- aw, thank you so much! i had pretty much quit but missed everyone too much so i had to do something

Grrl N- good seeing you again too! thanks so much. i'm hoping this story doesn't disappoint.

EvilMicella- oh wow thanks! i'm trying to be careful with my writing style. i think i'm reverting back to lazy writing but i can't help it!

inu yuki lover 100- thank you! oh no, i hope this one turns out okay. i'm afraid no one'll like it now.

kitsunedemon- Thanks! yup, it's fictional romance sort of thing. it's pretty corny but i dont know what to do about it so i'm like, hoping no one notices

yukiru13- thanks so much! hope you liked it

bluesakuramon- thanks! sorry it was a little confusing. i know i made it a little too short so it was a lot happening all at once. (this one's pretty short too actually)

darkfire717- omg! ah! you're so cool! thanks so much! i wish you the best of luck and i'll be sure to buy it when it comes out!

So-kun- Thank you so much!

Runic Knight- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!


	3. Lonely Worlds

_He climbed down a long stair of grey stone, and there he found twelve others, gathered around a giant fire, chanting and raising torches, louds shouts and hollers, and prayers toward their God. And before them all sat a dark figure with pale skin and black hair and eyes, gazing down on them from a story high throne of sticks and bone. They acknowledged Yukisohma's presence as he approached, welcoming him and asking where he had been, while Yuki eyed them cautiously and wondered about their change in appearance. Their clothes, now only torn rags of brown and grey that hung from skeletal frames, surrounded by naps of tangled, dirty hair._

_"A wall has formed above us, separating us from the other land," he explained as he came closer. "We have to figure out the cause."_

_"We know," said a small boy with golden hair, Momijisohma. "We like it better this way."_

_Furrowing his brows, Yuki gestured around him, large flames dancing around from burning brimstone, deep red skies and black earth. "Look around us! Look how much our land has changed since it happened. We can't allow it to stay this way." It was like being surrounded in a nightmare. _

_"Please, you have to calm down," his brother sighed, cutting in. "Where have you been these past few days?"_

_"That doesn't matter," he snapped. "I've seen enough to know that something's wrong here."_

_"Quiet."_

_The voice came, echoing toward them, soft, though deafening, and flames put out instantly before relighting again. The group froze, and frightened eyes turned to the figure that sat high above them, before bending to their knees in respect, all but Yuki, who stayed in shock where he was. _

_"Yukisohma, you will not speak of the wall again, nor the other land, is that understood?"_

_"But... it's just..."_

_"Bring him the drink, and he will be like us, and he will be good."_

_Kagura approached, hands around an iron chalice of a disfigured hand, soot streaked across her face and dark hair, and she offered the cup to him, her eyes wide and excited. "Drink. Drink it. It's delicious. We've all had some."_

_Angrily,heknocked the cup from her hands, watching as it fell to the floor, and as orange and yellow light flickerered off the deep red liquid that spilled from it, soaking slowly into the dirt, and several of the males, one with orange hair, and older one with dark, and another with white and black, dove down in panic, their tongues lapping hungrily at it before it could disappear. "Blood," he muttered in disbelief. "You were drinking blood?" He took several steps back, his foot sinking into mud, as hesaw the two younger ones, Kisa and Hiro, sit crosslegged before it, clumping the damp soil up in their hands and rolling them into silky balls. _

_"He rejected it."_

_"He rejected it."_

_They all agreed one by one, their eyes turning to look at him. _

_"He rejected it."_

_"Just stop it," Yuki shouted. "Stop it right now. You're all insane. I'll go and tear that god forsaken wall down myself."_

_Akito spoke, "Stop him."_

_And then they were all gathered, torches raised as they surrounded him, blocking places from which he could escape. And Yuki was panicked and scared as they stabbed at him with long knives, and blood of his own poured from his body and stained his clothes and his hands dark crimson. And then they were chanting and yelling and praying and Akito watched and they were all frenzied from the killing. And an image of the girl he had met earlier, flashed in his mind before a dizzying whirl of darkness then light, then darkness and light, and he let out a deafening cry that shook the grounds and a burst of black energy expanded out from his body and burst out, knocking the group back and melting them to the floors and soon there was nothing._

_And then Yuki awoke, gazing around at what had happened, and he was laying on the ground, shaking in pain. His eyes fell on the ones around him, and his breath stopped, as he saw they had all been turned to stone, tiny creatues that fit in his palm. He moved closer to them, tears gathering in his eyes as he gently wrapped a hand around one and lifted it up, finding a fierce boar, in a position of threatening to charge. And then he saw the the throne, where nothing remained but a pile of ash on the seat. _

_And his hands stained red, he saw, the blood would not wash off. _

* * *

_Tohru Honda, she cried and screamed but no one heard her, and no one was there and she was alone. In her world of fluff and white and silk and gold, she could find none of the ones she had held dear her entire life. She ran over a gorgeous white floor, carved in the faces of beautiful men and women that went on forever and then a large palace with two wide doors that she threw open and shouted. "Hana! Uo!" With no reply, as there had been all along. She hurried through every hall and corridor, shouting their names again and again. "Where are you! Where are you!"_

_Then finally, an answer, that came from far away. "Tohru."_

_"I'm here!" she screamed. She put her hands before her mouth. "I'm right here!"_

_"Tohru."_

_"Tohru."_

_Her mother's voice, singsong and bright. "Come on Tohru. Or you'll be late. And if you're late, then it's too late."_

_"Where are all of you?"_

_"We're here! Come outside."_

_"Come on Tohru or you'll be late. And if you're late then it's too late."_

_Changing direction, material from her layers of gown fluttering behind her, she turned another corner, finding another set of doors and throwing them open, rushing out into the blinding light outside. "Where are you!" she cried again._

_"Over here! You're so close!"_

_She tripped over a stair coming down from the castle, and found herself falling into a lake of thick, tangled cotton, and only cotton, and she struggled to stay above it, as it was higher than herself. Her arms flailed above her, struggling to pull herself up, and finally, her foot caught hold of something, and she could breath as she stepped onto it, and the fluff stopped midway at her chest. She began wadding through it, pushing away at piles of it with her hands, struggling to get through as fast as she could, lifting heavy legs as she struggled to walk. "I'm coming!" she cried. "Don't leave me!" And then another dip and she lost her footing as she went falling down through all of it, and ended up with nothing but air all around her as she fell, just barely catching herself before she landed on the glass wall dividing the worlds, and her foot landed gently ontop of it, before she collapsed on her hands and knees and breathing hard. In the distance, she made out a form of long black hair as it dove into the glass, and a splash as though of water, and rippling of waves along the shimmering surface. "Hana!" she choked, stumbling to her feet and running to where she had been. She jumped, diving herself toward the glass, only to hit against it hard, crashing against it full force, a shoulder dislocating._

_"Tohru..."_

_She saw her friend's face in the glass, her hand pressed up against it toward her. "Hana..."_

_"You have to get through. We're being reincarnated on a place called earth. We're going to be human."_

_"Human," Tohru repeated in a daze. She began hitting at the glass hard with her hand. "No wait. Don't leave. Please don't leave." But her friends face sank lower and lower and soon she had disappeared into nothing. Tohru continued to pound at the surface, crying loudly. "Please don't leave me." And tears streamed down her face as she screamed it. "Don't leave me all alone!" And from her back came a horrible burning and painful sensation as two long white wings burst through her skin and clothes and fluttered, open and wide and her tears fell, the only things allowed to enter through the glass, where they darted through disappearing into the place where the others had gone._

_And on earth, they looked up and said. "Rain."_

* * *

Writer's note.. greetings. so i took down the other story so i can rewrite it, god knows when. lol, dont want anyone to know it used to be fanfiction. so i'm working hard sort of, and in love with this guy that i knew from school. i'm like, waiting for him to come online so i can aim him. I'm like, hurry hurry hurry hurry.

R Junkie: hi! aw thank you! glad to get to see everyone again. and you've defintely got the right idea. so the italics are the past.

Grrl N: Thank you! yeah i was thinking how since this supposed to be heaven and hell, it might be wierd for them to have our concept of first and last names. So i just want each individual to have one whole name and that's all. And the italics indicate past.

Kitsunedemon: Thank you! It's called the Pros and Cons when the Wealth fall in love.

Aria's Star: Thank you!

Evilmicella: Aw, thanks so much!

evilalternateendingstorywriter: thank you!

mewlw: ;D and here i am! Thank you! I missed you guys!

Yukiru13: Yay! I'm glad to hear it! Thank you!

Crystalserenity89: thank you!

Bluesakuramon: Thanks!

Sugarcrazyfox: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!


	4. Frozen Angel

_Two figures alone in a world of red and white ice. Glass that reflected and melted and shone over fire and glistened under golden light. One below, he lay against it, pressing himself to it, and one above, she lay as well, separated by the inches of wall between them. _

_"It's getting cold," Tohru murmured. The wings behind her twitched and she lifted a hand, gingerly rubbing where they poked through her back. _

_"Here too," Yuki replied._

_"Do you think it'll stay this way forever?"_

_"I dont know."_

_They had gone to one another, finding themselves alone for the first time ever, each trapped in a land with no one other than themself. Yuki had tried to cross but found that the shielding wall was no longer something he could penetrate. For awhile, he was able to manage a hand, forced through, shattering and cracking the clear surface into shards and bloodied and torn, he held onto Tohru's, and they took comfort in the feeling of one another. And finally, the two hands, that were never meant to touch, of heaven and hell, had melted together in burst of flame and the glass rebuilt, tearing off Yuki's and leaving it in a mess on the surface. Hers alone healed as she watched it, and she was like new, but Yuki's remained, now a tortured stump above his wrist. _

_Days passed and they spoke of themselves and of each other and of future plans that could never be, and with each day, the pane grew thicker and denser and there was little hope of ever being any closer. _

_She watched him, her head tilted to the side. Her skin had grown fairer rather than death like pale, from not eating or drinking, and her figure slender and sleek, but rather than grow sick, she only grew more beautiful, with hair that ran long and glossy and dark. From layers and layers of thick glass, she made out Yuki's face, now a blur of distorted color, with soot that streaked his cheeks and nose, but most distinctly, two glowing eyes the color of rubies that stared up at her with the intensity of the fires around him. _

_"Your eyes," she commented absently. "They've changed color."_

_He blinked. "Have they?"_

_"Yes. They're red now."_

_"You've changed too. You glow now, like the sun above you, and it has gathered over your head in a ring of light."_

_Her fingers brushed over the ring over her head, feeling the smooth texture. "You're right. I dont know what to make of it exactly. It's just... kind of... floating here."_

_"I've stayed soaring up here for so long, I think my clothes are forming wings."_

_"Are they?"_

_"You can't see them?"_

_"Not anymore. You're too far away."_

_"Yes. My coat, it was blue, but its black now from smoke and burnt embers. And it tore and became silky like skin and made ragged wings on either side of me."_

_Tohru smiled. "Well, I dont see them. So I dont believe you."_

_"I'll have to show you sometime then."_

_"Please do."_

_Every day, thicker and thicker still. It came to the point that when Tohru looked down, all she saw was darkness, swirling and thick, and frightening, and above her, frozen silence. So cold. Her skin shimmered where the persperation had frozen, and flakes of ice glistened from her hands and feet and face. And soon, the silence engulfed below her as well, and she could no longer hear Yuki's comforting voice. Only quiet. Only lonliness. _

_"Yuki..." she whispered. Day and night. Over and over._

_"Yuki..." _

_No reply. Not ever, never again._

_"Yuki..."_

_So cold._

_So quiet._

_"Yuki."_

_"Yuki."_

_In the lonliness of only dark below and light above, she began to feel her sanity draining, seeping out from her. Days to years to centuries. Of nothingness. And all she could think to say._

_"Yuki. Yuki. Yuki."_

_He'd reply one day, wouldn't he?_

_Certainly, sooner or later he would hear her._

_He would come to her and show her the wings made from his coat. _

_He'd find away to make it all go away._

_"Yuki."_

_She would hum. And it wasn't long before her voice came in long low murmurs, and she was singing it. Only Yuki. The only word that mattered now. And the only word she knew._

_"Yuki."_

_"Yuki... Yuki... Yuki."_

_How many eternities had passed now?_

_Forever perhaps. _

_"Yuki."_

_So cold. So lonely. _

_This glass wall._

_She laughed._

_This glass world, with the people she had once loved._

_The ones that had left her here to decay in an insane dream. _

_This glass world that kept Yuki from her._

_She'd break it. _

* * *

Writer's note sorry about the late update everyone. computer broke. it sucked! it really did! so i'm happy to have it back.

Darkness68- thank you!

inu-yuki lover 100- thanks!

xxchocoholicxx- thank you!

catherine b- me too! thank you!

kitsunedemon- thank you!

evilalternativeendingstorywriter- thanks!

darkfire717- thank you!

crystalserenity- my books a crappy corny romance thing. two annoying main characters. a couple chapters on fictionpress will give you a better idea. i took down only a week to fall in love so i could fix it up and publish it one day. thank you!

mewlw- thank you!

light's blue blossom- thanks! yup, so she missed the reincarnation cause she was fooling around with yuki and yuki missed the sohma to evil transformation cause he was fooling around with tohru.

aria's star- yep, it happened. supposed to be the past. thank you!

yukiru13- thanks!

grrl n- thanks! yeah, its supposed to be wierd like, they have this process where they just all are going through the motions of it. and its like, okay, well reincarnation time for us, but Tohru missed the train cause she was messing around with yuki. Just like yuki missed the whole procession to evil thing where they were all drawn to drinking the blood.


	5. Madam Butterfly

Yuki gunned the engine of his motorcycle, sending it sharply around the corner of the building and down the main street. He loved the feel of it. The cool wind in his face. He went faster, passing by cars and ignoring the loud honks they sent on their horns in return.

He had moved to the city from a tiny village when he was thirteen. He barely remembered that time now. It seemed far away and lonely. He hadn't had family or friends. Just a girl that visited him every night. He couldn't quite remember the details. Only that she was beautiful and older. He'd forgotten the rest somehow. He'd been adopted by the Sohma family. A bunch of rich kids was more like it. His adopted father Shigure, was barely 24 at the time. But with as little as he did remember about his past, he did know one thing. That he was glad to have left it behind.

A girl stepped in front of him as he sped forward and he let out a yelp, swerving out of the way. Right in the middle of the road. Her dark hair fluttered up around her pale face as she turned to look at him, realizing he was there. His bike went skidding sideways as he turned, all the way to the other side of the road and to the sidewalk, hitting a parking meter. He was aware of his body being thrown off about a foot back onto the street. He groaned, wincing in pain as he tried to sit up. The girl had run to him, blue eyes in a panic. "Are... are you okay!" she gasped. He shook his head. No point in lying.

He stopped when he saw her face up close. Deja vu. She was gorgeous. He couldn't quite place it. But she was beautiful, unlike anything he had ever seen before. "What's your name?" he asked in wonder.

"My... my name?" she choked. "But aren't you hurt?"

He nodded again. "It's just, I know you from somewhere don't I? Did you used to live in a small village called Hitami?"

She shook her head quickly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh." He stopped himself, grunting with the effort as he pulled himself up into sitting position. It couldn't have been her anyway. The woman he remembered then had been around eighteen. And this girl, had probably just reached that age herself. "I'm sorry," he laughed, making a punching gesture to his head. "The hit to my head. I'm rambling aren't I."

"No. No, it's perfectly Okay. I was just worried about you." Already a crowd of people had gathered, concerned and asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine. Thanks," he told them, trying to stand. He stumbled to his feet, embarrassed by the group of onlookers. He hated an audience. He couldn't imagine anyone preferring it any other way. "What were you doing in the road anyway?"

"Well I had the walk signal. The light was red," she trailed off looking uncomfortable. "I mean. I should have been looking where I was going. I'm really sorry. I can call an ambulance for you. I don't have a phone but my job is just over there and I can use their's."

"It's okay, really," he tried to reassure her. Great. So it'd been his fault. It was almost funny. But he was still more interested in knowing her name than how much his butt hurt at the moment. The people that had gathered had already lost interest. He didn't look very hurt. And he was blocking traffic. They were getting pissed. He took the hint and went to his bike, noting that it had suffered more damage than the parking meter, which was probably a good thing. He pulled it onto the sidewalk, inspecting it. It looked like it'd still run. The girl followed him, as if not sure what else to do.

"I feel really bad about this," she said quietly. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You could tell me your name," Yuki joked. It was kind of inappropriate, but he did want to know.

"How come?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I think you're cute," he smiled. When in doubt, use a little charm. It never failed him.

She blushed, looking down at her folded hands in front of her. "Tohru."

"Tohru."

_An angel of ice. Her dress torn to make white wings behind her. Light gathered above her head in a circle of gold. _

_A girl that sang to him and healed his pain._

He blinked. The thought came and went as quickly as it had come. He grinned. "What a nice name. I like it." Kind of tomboyish. It was as cute as she was. He went to take her hand and shake it in a western style greeting. With his light hair and eyes he looked foreign. Maybe he could pass himself off as american. Their fingers touched and a tiny shock shivered through both their skins. "Ouch," he laughed. "Got a little static going between us, don't we."

She nodded, her own lips finally breaking into a smile as well. "Looks like it."

He tried again, shaking her hand gently and bringing it to his lips. "My name is Yuki Sohma and I've just traveled here to the east from the americas," he lied cheerfully. "And I must say, my first impression of japanese women is very very good."

* * *

They were called the three mystics. The one with red hair. The one with blond hair. The one with black hair. The red haired one was their mother. They owned a small building where they gave pschic readings, fifty dollars for every half hour session. They didn't make much. So sometimes it had to be a hundred dollars per reading, and forcing the customers to buy magic stones, which were really just rocks they found outside in their yard, telling them they'd die without them, and that was how the rent was paid.

The mother, they called her the red butterfly. Or Madam Butterfly.

She was powerful. Hardly ever wrong with her readings. At first it was because she spied on her customers beforehand. Bullshited her way through. No wonder she never had anyone come in. But then her daughter Saki was born. Her psychic daughter with ESP. And it awakened something within her. Something that had wanted to break free for a long time now. Arisa Uotani came to live with them when she was ten. She had no family and they took her in. She had the ability to see the future, and her dreams were of things that had not yet happened but would one day.

The red butterfly sat before a crystal ball, her eyes searching deep within, searching for images. A dark head, of long brown hair came into view. "Tohru," she murmured. The daughter she had been meant to have but hadn't. She knew her well. She'd seen her in visions ever since Saki had been born to her ex-husband Hanajime. "Tohru," she said again, tears gathering at her eyes. Her fingertips went to the smooth surface of the glass, tenderly stroking the image's face. Her daughter. She was meant to be her daughter. What had happened to have changed such a thing. The face stopped what it was doing. Turning to look at her, straight into the red butterfly's eyes. She gasped, jumping up in her chair.

"Mother," she droned. Her voice was trancelike. "You abandoned me once. You won't keep me from Yuki again. He and I will destroy this world and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Impossible. It couldn't be real. "Tohru, what are you saying?"

"This is your warning. Stay away."

"What do you mean! What are you going to do!"

The image flashed off the orb, disappearing completely, leaving the glass ball a milky gray colored. It swirled and spun, mixing and reshaping till it was a picture of a dollhouse, transparent and fragile. It shattered, and toy people and toy animals lay scattered about the ruin.

"The end of the world is coming mother. Yuki and I will never be apart again."

* * *

"Excuse me? Miss?"

Tohru blinked. "Y... Yes? I'm sorry, did you say something?" The man was attractive. He had told her his name was Yuki Sohma and that he was from the Americas. It was fascinating meeting someone from another country. She wanted to know more about him.

"Are you all right? You kind of just zoned out for a second."

"Oh, did I?" she asked in surprise. That was strange. She didn't remember doing anything like that at all. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said quickly. "But I really want to see you again sometime. Could I have your phone number? I could give you call tonight and we could get to know one another a little better."

She could feel her face heating up even more than it had been already, if that were even possible. It was hard to believe someone so good looking could show such a strong interest in her. She felt flattered. "Y...yes. All right. I could give you my number."

* * *

Writer's note. hmmmm. yeah... i really missed writing online so i thought i'd come back. i'm not even going to advertise for my book anymore. i never know what's going on with it. but i did hear possibly october or december of this year. i might have to find a different publisher if this one doesnt work out. so i'll just pop in now and then cause i do love writing and i do love hearing your guys' opinions. they really kept me going fora long time. but rest assured, whether now or later, I will get these books out. I want to make a website maybe when i get situated to advertise, and i dunno, i guess so i can tell a little about myself as an author. plus i want to make an email link so my readers can tell me what htey think. if ever there was a way to improve my writing, that was it! thanks for reading everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know I published my first book Paranormal Agency By Sophia Alexandra. It's available online on amazon . com and barnes and . Please check it out.


End file.
